unitedprovincesfandomcom-20200216-history
Jack Daggerstealer
Jack Daggerstealer is my character. He is a great character. He has many enemies that outnumber him. But does he care? No he does not I remember my friend that was helping me against some people said they would beat us.They did not. When Jack was about 15 the Royal Navy and the East India Trading Co burned his town Haven Des Deutsch and killed his family. He was then taken on a ship with the other people of the town [ including his sister Amelia. ] The only people who survived were the ones that listened to Jack's plan. Jack was very tired of the British and decided to do something about it. He made a faction called Caribbeanrebellion.The Caribbeanrebellion guild was to fight off the british but is now the army of The United Islands of The Caribbean. Time Line 1725-1730- When Jack was first born he was curious. Nothing really happened until he was 5. His family moved out of Prussia to The Caribbean. They moved to Jamaica. 1731-1735- One night when he was 6 his best friend was kidnapped. He went out to find him carrying a steel dagger and actually stabbed the kidnapper right in the back.He was given 200 gold by his best friend's mom for saving her son. He got alot of graditude for about 6 weeks. His other friend was a troublemaker. They went together to light the fireplace at the house. They accidently burned down the house and Jack was known as "Arson Daggerstealer." When he turned 7 his dad joined the navy. Jack was told that if he helped carry the gunpowder to the cannons he would be known as "Powder Boy Jack" instead of "Arson Daggerstealer." He had to go on a voyage with his dad and it lasted for 6 months. Some rats had got on board and nearly killed Daggerstealer. By the time he turned 8 he had gotten home. A new school was built so Jack tried education. He did great. He went to school for 2 years. 1735-1739 When he was 10 he won a award for the best kid in school. He then dropped out. His mom had died after the small town was starving. He decided to work by carrying heavy crates on to the ships at the docks. He then moved to Hafen Des Deutsch. Nothing much happened until he turned 15. 1240-1744 When he turned 15 the town was razed by the English. They claimed their were pirates their. There was never a criminal their. They executed all men between the age of 16 and 20. Lucky for Jack his birthday was still 2 days later. The remaining people were taken aboard a ship. Then Jack made a plan to escape. it worked. The only survivors were the ones who escaped with him. His sister, Amelia Daggerstealer was the only exception. She made her own plan a month later and smuggled on to a ship to Spain. She then went back to Prussia. Jack had decided to pretend to be a English soldier. 1745- Jack found his sister Amelia Daggerstealer. Jack formed a new country. The country is a great sucess so far. He found some things in The Lost Treasure of Prussia.On December 7th he was real injured from a tnt explosion. He has recovered. Names and Titles The U.I.C. Jack Daggerstealer- Council Member Romania Aurel Cozma- The Director of Ultima Plimbare and the Sexuality Teacher at Scoala De IIIuminati Tineri. What Am I currently doing? To be updated. Gallery of Jack Daggerstealer Screenshot 2012-12-24 13-43-41.jpg Screenshot 2013-01-01 17-19-02.jpg Screenshot 2012-12-23 12-06-28.jpg Screenshot 2012-12-23 12-06-27.jpg Screenshot 2012-12-23 12-06-25.jpg Screenshot 2012-12-23 12-06-23.jpg Screenshot 2012-12-23 12-06-22.jpg Screenshot 2012-12-23 12-06-20.jpg Screenshot 2012-12-23 09-38-32.jpg Screenshot 2012-12-20 11-23-31.jpg Screenshot 2012-12-20 11-23-29.jpg Screenshot 2012-12-20 11-20-09.jpg Screenshot 2012-12-20 11-15-08.jpg U.I.C. Flag.png Wikia-Visualization-Main.png Screenshot 2012-02-22 17-21-30.jpg Screenshot 2013-02-17 10-37-38.jpg|My first famed! Screenshot 2013-02-17 10-34-11.jpg|My second famed! Same place and 5 minutes apart! screenshot_2013-02-24_15-32-44.jpg|Role-Play picture with Charlotte! Category:Players Category:Pages That Need Corrected Grammar Category:U.I.C. (Province)